Catie Warren
History Catherine (more commonly known as Catie) Warren was born in 1676, to unknown parents. She was a fraternal triplet, with a sister named Kayla and Mae Warren. In the winter of 1692, their parents began to get sick, and eventually, they died. That same winter, the girls struggled to survive. One day, Catie went out to the woods to scavenge for food, and found a cornucopia full of cheese, fruits, meat, and cheeses, with a book beside it. Catie brought the cornucopia and the book back to her sisters and they ate. On their full stomachs, they studied the book, not realizing that it was a spell-book. Once Kayla realized it, she urged his sister to get rid of it, but Catie explained that they could do anything they wanted with it. The next week, Catie convinced her sisters to try something from the book, so they left their cottage in the middle of the night, while Salem slept, and performed a ritual. Their cousin, Mary Warren, quietly followed them and saw Catie, Mae, and Kayla "calling the corners'. The girls found their cousin and begged her not to tell the townspeople. The townspeople heard the racket and went into the forest to see the girl arguing with a fire lit behind them. When confronted about what was going on, Mary told the townspeople that her cousins were witches and that they were worshipping Satan. Even though the girls denied it, the townspeople took them into custody and arrested them. In their trial, they accused their cousin of witchcraft, while still incarcerated. Mary Warren was then arrested and wrongly convicted of witchcraft. The townspeople then heard both stories and they decided to kill the Warren triplets. The Warren Triplets were hung, and Mary Warren was freed. In 2003, the girls finally were resurrected and found out they had abilities, they stayed in Salem and learned how to use their magic over time while adjusting to modern times. In 2016, the girls discovered a school, in San Antonio they could go to, to further learn their magic. In 2018, they attended Xenon High. Powers *'Magic: '''Catie is able to manipulate different aspects of magic using her powers, spells, or rituals. **'Spell-Casting: Catie can manipulate magic, using Latin or English. **'Decelerated Aging: '''Catie's body has no perception of time. **'Divination: 'Catie can use objects and people to find things she needs to know. **'Transmutation: 'Catie is able to teleport at will. **'Elemental Magic: 'Catie can use magic to manipulate different aspects of the weather of the elements. ***'Atmokinesis ****'Electrokinesis: '''Catie is able to control lightning and electrical currents. ***'Pyrokinesis''' **'Blood Magic: '''Catie is able to cast protection spells and other spells that can only be broken by someone related to her. **'Necromancy: Catie uses magic to control aspects of death, this how she was able to preserve her sisters, and herself to eventually revive them. ***'''Resurgence: Catie is able to bring a soul back from the brink of death. ***'Healing:' Catie can heal any wound or affliction. ***'Mediumship:' Catie is able to summon the dead, or spirits in the spiritual realm. ***'Resurrection:' Catie can completely resurrect herself and others. ***'Banishment: '''Catie is able to banish spirits and other spiritual beings. ***'Dead Sight:' Catie is able to see the dead, possessed beings, and spirits without trying. *'Occultism: '''Catie has some knowledge of earthly magic, but she isn't an occult detective or expert.